She's Not Mine
by Gia-XY
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya mencintai gadis yang sudah menjadi milik orang lain? Aku tau bagaimana perasaan itu...


**She's Not Mine**

**.**

**By : Gia-XY**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Bagaimana rasanya mencintai gadis yang sudah menjadi milik orang lain? Aku tau bagaimana perasaan itu...**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Yu-Gi-Oh! © Takahashi Kazuki**

**Story © Gia-XY**

**.**

**Warning :**

**AU, OOC, typo(s), misstypo(s), genderbender, krisis kosakata, sedikit bahasa Jepang, DLDR, dll.**

**.**

**.**

_Gadis itu..._

_Cantik, sangat cantik..._

_Dia lebih cantik dari bidadari..._

_Sayangnya, gadis itu bukan milikku..._

**~XxX~**

"Marik!" panggil seorang wanita berambut putih keperakan beriris_ brown hazel_ sambil melambaikan tangannya pada lelaki berkulit _tan_ berambut _spiky_ _pale blond_ beriris_ purple violet_.

Lelaki yang sedang duduk di bangku taman sambil meminum kopi kalengan itu lalu berhenti meminum kopinya dan menoleh ke arah wanita itu. Wajahnya sedikit terkejut melihat kehadiran wanita itu.

"Ryou?" panggil lelaki itu berusaha memastikan kalau wanita yang di depannya itu memang 'Ryou' yang dimaksud olehnya.

"Sudah lama sekali ya, Marik?" tanya wanita itu—Bakura Ryou, sambil merekahkan sebuah senyuman manis di wajahnya.

Oke, wanita itu memang 'Ryou'. Lelaki itu—Ishtar Marik, sangat mengenal senyuman Ryou.

"Bukannya kau harusnya di—"

Sebelum Marik sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Ryou sudah memotong duluan.

"Inggris? Yup, memang. Tapi urusanku dan Bakura selesai lebih cepat, makanya kami kembali lebih cepat dari rencana," kata Ryou masih dengan tersenyum manis.

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Harusnya kau bilang kalau kau akan kembali lebih awal," ucap Marik sambil mengelus rambut gadis itu.

Dirinya tersenyum kecil melihat Ryou benar-benar ada di depannya saat ini.

"Ah, lalu, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Malik? Kalian masih pacaran kan?" tanya Ryou dengan semangat.

Semangat? Tentu saja! Dia selala semangat kalau membicarakan tentang Marik. Marik sudah seperti kakak baginya.

Marik hanya menghela napas saja mendengar perkataan Ryou.

"Tidak, kami putus baru-baru ini," kata Marik sambil menunjukkan wajah malas dan kembali menyesap kopi kalengannya.

Tampaknya dia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan topik yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh Ryou itu.

"_Eeeh? Nani? Nande?_" tanya Ryou dengan nada sedikit merajuk agar Marik menceritakan apa yang ingin didengar oleh wanita manis itu.

Ya, ampun... Marik sama sekali tidak bisa melawan kalau Ryou sudah mengeluarkan nada suara seperti itu. Apalagi dia mengeluarkan tatapan memohon yang membuat Marik rasanya ingin langsung memeluk wanita itu sekarang. Oh, tidak! Ryou itu itu sudah punya pacar bernama Bakura! Marik harus bisa menahan dirinya agar tidak berbuat sesuatu yang berlebihan pada Ryou!

"Kurasa kami tidak terlalu cocok. Lagipula sejak awal aku tidak menyukainya. Dia sendiri yang bilang kalau ini cuma percobaan yang hanya akan berlangsung selama sebulan. Kalau setelah sebulan aku masih tidak menyukainya berarti... DUAR! Semua selesai!" kata Marik dengan nada bicara seakan-akan sedang bercerita pada anak kecil.

"Eeeh? Jadi itu cuma percobaan!? Bukan pacaran sungguhan!?" tanya Ryou tidak percaya.

Marik hanya mengangguk kecil sambil kembali meneguk kopinya.

"_Nee_, Marik... Kau masih sering minum kopi?" tanya Ryou yang tiba-tiba saja mengganti topik saat melihat Marik tengah meneguk kopi kalengnya.

Gadis itu sadar bahwa Marik benar-benar tidak nyaman dengan topic sebelumnya.

"Em, ya. Aku masih sangat sering minum minum kopi, terutama yang kalengan," jawab Marik sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya.

Marik menghela napas pelan. Dirinya membayangkan kalau setelah ini Ryou pasti akan langsung menyemprotnya dengan nasihat-nasihat klise yang sudah sering di dengarnya dari wanita itu.

"Haduh, Marik! Kan sudah kubilang jangan kebanyakan minum kopi! Minum kopi sih boleh-boleh saja, tapi jangan sering-sering! Nanti bisa kena gagal ginjal loh!" ceramah Ryou.

Marik hanya tersenyum tipis saja mendengar perkataan Ryou. Dengan Ryou yang menceramahinya seperti itu, Marik merasa merasa bahwa dirinya seakan-akan adalah pacar yang sedang dikhawatirkan oleh Ryou.

"Tenang saja, aku banyak minum air putih kok," jawab Marik sambil tersenyum lebar dan mengacak-ngacak rambut Ryou.

"Hei! Nanti rambutku berantakan! Dan lagi, walau kau banyak minum air putih, tetap saja tidak boleh terlalu sering minum kopi!" protes Ryou.

"Iya-iya, aku tau, _Little angel_," jawab Marik sambil masih tersenyum lebar dan mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari manisnya ke atas membentuk huruf 'V'.

Ryou langsung menggembungkan pipinya mendengar panggilan yang dilontarkan Marik tadi.

"Enak saja kau panggil aku _angel_! Aku kan masih hidup!" seru Ryou kesal.

Marik melongo mendengar perkataan Ryou, lalu tertawa kecil.

'Ya, ampun... Polos sekali...,' pikir Marik.

"Maksudku kau itu secantik malaikat, Ryou," kata Marik dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja. Mana mungkin sih aku sampai secantik itu," kata Ryou sambil tertawa mengikuti Marik.

'Tapi kau secantik itu untukku Ryou—ralat, kau lebih cantik dari itu!' pikir Marik.

Kalau kita perhatikan dari tadi, Marik sering sekali tersenyum atau tertawa. Ya, memang, padahal dia biasanya jarang sekali tersenyum, apalagi tertawa.

Hanya di depan Ryou saya dia bisa tersenyum lebar dan tertawa lepas. Ya, hanya di depan Ryou... Hanya Ryou yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum dan tertawa dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam...

**~XxX~**

_Ah, ya..._

_Benar..._

_Senyuman itu..._

_Wajah itu..._

_Rambut itu..._

_Semuanya bukan milikku..._

_Dirinya milik orang lain..._

_Sesak..._

_Rasanya sesak mengingat hal itu..._

**~XxX~**

Seorang lelaki berambut putih bermata _purple violet_ lalu berjalan menghampiri kedua orang yang sedang bercanda ria itu. Wajahnya sekilas tampak tenang, tapi kalau kita perhatikan baik-baik, maka kita akan melihat kalau lelaki itu gelisah.

"Ry, kau dari tadi di sini?" tanya lelaki itu berusaha menenangkan dirinya sambil menepuk pundak Ryou.

Ryou lalu menengok ke arah lelaki itu dan tersenyum kecil. Marik yang melihatnya hanya bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaannya saja.

Marik berharap lelaki itu saat itu tidak datang dan mengganggunya dan Ryou, tapi dia tidak bisa protes. Bagaimanapun lelaki itu adalah...

"Tentu saja Bakura, aku sudah bilang akan ke taman kan?" tanya Ryou sambil memeluk lelaki itu—Touzokuou Bakura.

...Pacar Ryou...

**~XxX~**

_Sungguh menyakitkan..._

_Aku tahu aku bukcan pacarnya..._

_Hanya saja, saat kami sedang bedua saja, aku merasa seakan-akan dirinya hanya milikku..._

_Sungguh naif..._

_Pada akhirnya, aku tahu bahwa yang dicintai gadis itu hanya pacarnya..._

**~XxX~**

Menyadari tatapan cemburu Bakura, Ryou langsung terkekeh kecil dan pamit kepada Marik.

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan ya, Marik. Oh, kusarankan sebaiknya kau mencoba lagi untuk pacaran dengan Malik. Dia gadis yang baik, aku yakin kau akan bisa menyukainya!" ucap Ryou sambil menggandeng tangan Bakura.

Wajah Bakura langsung memerah begitu menyadari tangan Ryou menggenggam tangannya. Marik hanya bisa tersenyum miris melihat pasangan itu.

"Yah, akan kucoba. Kalau begitu, jaa, Ryou, Bakura," ucap Marik sambil pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Marik tidak tahan jika harus berada di antara dua orang itu. Dia ingin memiliki Ryou, tapi dia tidak boleh egois. Mungkin... Memang saatnya dia merelakan Ryou untuk Bakura... Walau mungkin rasanya tidak mungkin dan akan sangat menyakitkan...

Marik terkekeh kecil membayangkan Bakura yang akan langsung menghajarnya sampai babak belur kalau-kalau dia merebut Ryou dari Bakura. Mungkin benar kata Ryou, memang sudah saatnya dia mendapatkan pacar.

Mungkin dirinya akan mencoba untuk mencintai gadis bernama Malik itu. Dengan kata lain... Melupakan Ryou...

_Iie!_ Tidak, salah! Dia tidak akan pernah melupakan kalau dirinya pernah mencintai Ryou! Dia hanya akan berusaha merelakan Ryou dan mencintai orang lain.

Ya, setidaknya itu yang terbaik untuk dirinya dan Ryou kan?

**~XxX~**

_Sayonara, Ore no koi..._

_Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu, cinta pertamaku..._

_Bakura Ryou..._

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

Gia : ...

Bakura : ...

Ryou : ...

Marik : WOI! APA MAKSUDNYA INI!?

Gia : *Nyeka air mata* Saya mengerti bagaimana perasaan anda Marik...

Marik : WOI! SUMPAH! LU MAU GUE BUNUH!?

Bakura : *Ngakak* BUAHAHAHAHA! RASAIN! RYOU EMANG PUNYA GUE!

Ryou : *Blushing* Ku-Kura! Jangan menyebutkan kata-kata membuatku ikutan malu!

Gia : Yah, karena baru pertama kali bikin fic yang menyertakan isi hati seseorang, jadi mungkin masih ancur -A-a _Gomen!_ *Bungkukin badan* Terus, apa ada yang pengen saya bikin_ sequel_? Terus, kalian lebih setuju Ryou sama Bakura atau Marik sebenernya? -w- Setiap jawaban untuk pertanyaan saya akan sangat membantu, karena saya sendiri lagi galau mau bikin_ sequel_nya atau kaga, dan kalau iya, mau bikin seperti apa? _Arigatou!_

Bakura : *Nahan ketawa* Hahaha—Maaf atas semua kesalahan dan—Hahaha! Juga _mi-misstypo_ yang ada! BWAHAHAHA!

Marik : *Kesel* *Keluarin_ Sennen Rod_* Gue bunuh lu berdua nanti!

Malik : Marik ganteng ternyata suka sama orang lain! PANTESAN AKU DIPUTUSIN DI FIC INI! TTATT

Bakura : Ahaha! Sa-sabar aja Malik... MWAHAHAHA! *Gak bisa berhenti ketawa*

Ryou : _Thanks for reading!_


End file.
